Snow
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Lost in the woods as the snow falls Link bumps into his beloved Malon and while searching for a way out of the woods. They find a hot spring and they bathe in it together to get warm and end up having a lot of fun!


a

Snow

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

I do not own the Legend of Zelda series; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

The snow was gently falling on the ground as Link walked through Hyrule's woods. In Link's 19 years of life he could not remember a moment where he was more lost than he was now. For 11 years Link had traveled from land to land saving countless kingdoms and riding the world of all sorts of evil. The number of lives he had saved and improved was beyond count. Link only had returned to Hyrule when he was not going on his adventures. He would visit friends, but the place he sent the most time was Lon Lon Ranch.

He helped out there in every way he could and was already a skilled farmer and dairy farmer. What he enjoyed most though when he was there wasn't working with the animals, even though he loved to do so. What he loved the most at Lon Lon Ranch was Malon. She was a fully year older than him and when they had been kids they had been like brother and sister. Only Link had known even then that he loved her in some other kind of way and Malon knew this to.

They had fallen in love, they didn't remember that moment it happened; but they were glad it did. The most Link and Malon had done was kiss, with her father around them all the time they really couldn't go further than that. Besides Link though that Malon wanted to wait until their wedding day to do it; even when they were kids that had talked about getting married and having a family. Link was away so much though that didn't know how that would ever happen. Until a few months ago, when the Goddesses appeared before him and said that he had done enough; he had rid the world of all visible and current evil. He was now free from his fate and able to live the life he wished. That meant he could go back to his beloved Malon and spent the rest of his days with her.

Link had been overjoyed from this. He quickly wrote a letter to Malon and rode home as fast as he could. The journey home had been a smooth one until Link made it to the woods. Link had ridden Epona safely through the woods until he had slammed right into a tree branch that had knocked him to the ground. Epona just ran off with all of Link's stuff despite his countless calls for her to come back. Link was now lost in the woods with only his sword and shield. There weren't any dangerous animals about so he would have no need of them.

Link was also wearing a white tunic and hat instead of his normal green one; if it snowed enough he would just blend in. The snow was already gently covering the ground and there was no green life in the whole forest just dead and lifeless trees. Link knew without a doubt he was completely alone and completely lost.

He didn't know why Epona had run off and he knew without her it would be fairly difficult to get out of the woods. Not impossible though, but Link knew he would have to find away to get himself warm for that to happen. Even though there wasn't that much snow on the ground it was still very cold. Link also hated the loneliness; it made him feel almost forgotten.

Yet his depressed state did not last long. Because as he was walking he heard what sounded like footsteps behind him. Link spun around and saw someone in a red cloak walking towards him. Link didn't know wither this figure harbored him any ill will or not, but Link backed up a bit and got prepared to draw his sword as he said, "Who are you. Why are you following me?"

The figure in the red cloak took their hood off reveling that they were Malon. Of all the people Link had thought he would bump into the woods with she was the one he had never even thought possible. Malon hated the woods; she loved fields, farmers, lakes, rivers and long grassy plans. She always told Link that forests gave her nightmares, so to say that Link was shocked that she was now here with him was an understatement.

As for Malon she just smiled at Link and said, "Fairy boy!"

After saying her nickname for Link that she times used more often than his name; Malon rushed over to Link and gave him a great big hug. Which he happily returned, they hugged for what felt like an eternity and when their hug ended Malon gave Link a quick peck on the lips and said, "I'm so happy I bumped into you Link."

"Same here, it's just …..what are you doing here Malon I thought you hated the woods?"

"Will a few days ago I got your letter saying you were coming back and I was happily awaiting your return. Then last night I had a dream of you all lost and alone here and it felt so real to me that I got on my horse to meet you. While I was riding here my house gently threw me over and ran away from me. I've been wondering all alone in the woods for at least half an hour now."

"Same thing happened to me, but don't worry Malon will find a way out of here or will find our horses first. Either way will be out of here before it gets dark I promise."

"I really don't want to be here when it's nighttime. Anyway I guess we should get moving."

"Okay."  
Link and Malon held hands and walked through the woods together. They walked for while in silence. Link had so much he wanted to talk to Malon about, at the same time though he wanted to keep his mind focused on getting them out of the woods. Suddenly a thought popped into Malon's head and she smiled and started giggling a bit.

Link said, "What's so funny?"

Malon replied, "I've always wanted to go on an adventure with you, but my dad wouldn't let me. But I guess we're having one now."

"Yeah I guess we kind of are."

"You said in your letter that you were coming home for good, right?"

"My days of adventuring are over, there's no more evil in this world for me to defeat or any more lands to save. My place is at your side now; I guess I'm going to be dairy farmer full time."

"Do you think you'll like that?"

"As long as I'm with you I'll be happy no matter what I do, the only thing I want in my life other than you is maybe I child or two."

"Two, how about eight or ten!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to give birth that many times?"

"The cows can do it, why can't I."

"You're not a cow Malon."

"I know that silly, I'm just glad your back here for good. I love you Fairy Boy."

Before Link could say I love you back to her, Malon gave Link a loving kiss which he happily returned. When their kiss ended they held hands again and walked a bit more. Link and Malon then noticed a clearing through the trees. They thought maybe it was some sort of short cut that they could take. Both of them knew that they couldn't get any more lost than they already were, so they took it.

Link and Malon found themselves in a section of the woods that didn't have any trees at all. The ground was covered in thousands of small white pebbles and to Link and Malon's shock there was an enormous hot spring only a few yards in front of them. The heat from the hot spring was so strong that they could already feel it. Malon and Link now found themselves free from the cold.

The ground was warm enough that they took their shoes off and warmed their feet. They walked over to the hot spring and Link took his gloves off and put his hands in the hot spring water. Malon did the same and they both sighed in bliss as the hot spring water warmed their hands. If they stayed here they would be nice warm and happy, Link knew they would have to leave the hot spring eventually.

But there was no reason they couldn't spend a couple of hours there. When Link and Malon were done warming their hands; Malon looked at Link with a naughty gaze and said, "Hey Link, do you want to take a dip in the hot spring with me?"

Knowing that he would be the biggest morn to have ever lived if he said no to her offer, Link nodded yes in reply. Malon smiled and yanked Link's hat off him and gently set in on the ground. Link quickly took off his sword and shield. Then Malon took her cloak off and Link took his coat off. Malon was wearing a bright yellow dress with red pock a dots. Malon playfully tapped her fingers on Link's chest and said, "All right then let's turn around and remember no peeking."

"Got it."

Link and Malon turned around and undressed. Link quickly undressed, until he stood naked. He wasn't cold though since he was so close the hot spring. He wondered if Malon was done undressing now, even though Malon had told him not to peek, Link couldn't help himself.

He glanced backwards and saw Malon's lovely smooth back and her nice round plump booty; he also saw that Malon was glancing backwards at him. Looking at his back and butt to, Link and Malon both blushed and decided to turn around and show everything to each other. Link and Malon spun around and saw all of each other and had their breath taken away by each other's beautiful naked beauty.

Malon saw that that Link had a nice strong chest, very muscular arms and legs and was truly gorgeous. As her eyes went lower Malon blushed bright red as she stared at Link's groin and saw his blond pubic hair, nice round balls and his penis which had become big and hard from the sight of her nakedness. As for Link he saw that Malon had to be the most beautiful woman in all of Hyrule. She had white creamy skin, nice wide hips and two big lovely breasts with dark nipples and a vagina covered in lovely curly red pubic hair.

Link's member twitched in joy as Malon felt her nipples harden. Link and Malon quickly shared a loving kiss and moaned in pleasure as they shared their first kiss butt naked. The longer they kissed the more aroused they grew, when their perfect nude first kiss ended Link said, "You're beautiful Malon, I think only the Goddesses themselves can say they are more beautiful than you."

Malon put her hands on Link's bare chest and felt his heart beat as she replied, "You're beautiful to Link and might I say your sword is very mighty. I just hope when the times comes it will fit."

Link gently storked Malon's face and said, "I'm sure it will."

Malon kissed Link again and while she kissed Link she licked his lips demanding entrance. Link happily granted her access and their tongues than dueled like great warriors. As their tongue battle raged on Link started to feel a pleasure build in his penis, while Malon felt a pleasure grow between her legs. The two of them hugged and Malon's lovely big breasts pressed against Link's chest, while the nice round pink head of his penis touched her. Link felt Malon's nipples harden against his chest and Link squeezed Malon's big soft butt making her moan in pleasure.

Malon pressed her breasts against Link's chest and gave his bottom a nice squeeze as they continued making out. They kept on kissing until they needed to break for air. Malon playfully tapped the head of Link's penis and said, "Before we go in I have something very nice to show you."

Malon spread her folds apart with her fingers and showed Link her round pink vagina opening. Link made his hands into fists so he would not come right there and then. Link held his penis in his hand and held it against Malon's vagina. It was so close that he could feel the moisture. A wave of cold air suddenly hit them and Link saw Malon shiver. He kissed her forehead and said, "Let's go in the hot spring before we get cold."

Link and Malon held hands and entered the hot spring together and sighed at its warmth. Link and Malon kissed each other once more and had another epic tongue battle. Link put his hands on Malon's breasts and rubbed her nipples between his fingers. As for Malon she grabbed Link's hard dick and lovingly rubbed it. Link broke his kiss with Malon and moaned in pleasure as she gently storked his penis.

After giving Malon's nice soft breasts a few nice squeezes, Link licked her right nipple making Malon shrike with joy. Link then licked Malon's left nipple, while rubbing her belly with his right hand. After licking her nipple a few more times Link's hand went lower and touched her womanhood. He rubbed Malon's folds and gently Malon moaned in pleasure as Link searched through her pubic hair and found her hidden jewel. Malon screamed in pleasure as she felt a pleasurable heat building between her legs.

Link and Malon kissed once more and Link felt the pleasure in his penis about to explode. Some drops of pre cum left his member and Malon stroked his member two more times and then she stopped and gave Link a gentle kiss on the lips and said, "I can't take it anymore Link I need to be one with you right now!"

"I thought you wanted to wait until we were married?"

Malon then gave Link sad puppy dog eyes he decided he had no right to deny her what they spoke wanted. Link then spoke again and said, "So how are we going to do this?"

"Don't worry Link I watched the horses."

Malon then got out of the hot spring and got on her hands and knees. Link got out of the hot spring and stood right behind her. The sight of Malon in doggy style position was just amazing, Link felt the urge to just pound into Malon and screw her silly. But at the same time he wanted to be gentle with her. Link rubbed Malon's bottom and then he touched her womanhood with his fingers and got her wetness on them.

He rubbed Malon's wetness between his fingers and said, "You're wet."

"I know it's just amazing, are you going to enter me now?"

Link held his dick at the entrance of Malon's pussy and he heisted a bit and said, "I won't be able to see your face this way, I want to be able to kiss you and kiss your tears away if I cause you any pain."

"Oh Link."

Malon spun around, stood up and gave Link a loving and heartfelt kiss. When their kissed ended Malon rubbed her gushing wet vagina against Link's penis and the two of them moaned in pleasure and Link decided to lay down on the ground and let Malon be on top. Malon hovered over Link; her vagina opening was now right about his penis! Some of her pre cum dripped out of her hole and landed on Link's penis head.

Link gave Malon's ass a nice squeeze and then put his hands on her hips. Malon took a deep breath and slowly descended on Link's penis head. She felt some pain at first, but soon had Link's large member buried deep within her warmth. Malon bled a bit, but the pain soon faded. She just smiled at Link who like her was too aroused for words, he was just really happy that Malon was okay.

Malon bent down and kissed Link lovingly and passionately, she slowly began thrusting up and down on his strong mighty sword. Link moaned in pleasure as he made his hands into fists and felt the pleasure in his penis rise. Malon continued to thrust down on his member as her vagina walls got tighter and tighter! Link thrust his hips upward meeting Malon's thrusts. The pleasure in his penis just grew and grew, while Malon's vagina walls tightened around him.

After 50 amazing thrusts Malon rubbed her breasts together as she finally came, her vagina walls squeezed Link's penis as Link scream in pleasure and came as well. He shot all of his white sticky cum into her womb, Link came so much cum that some of it drip out of Malon's vagina and ran down his balls. The pleasure that Malon and Link felt was so great that it seemed like it would never end. They also screamed so loud as they came that their scream of pleasure was heard all over Hyrule!

When Link and Malon were done cumming, they laid down together with Link's member still buried all the way inside her, they kissed lovingly and when their kissed ended they saw their horses standing right in front of them. The horses nuzzled noses and Link and Malon realized that their horses had simply sensed each other and wanted to be together as much as they did.

So they had left them behind, but had now returned. Like their horses Link and Malon would never be apart again. Link and Malon said I love you to one another, got dressed and then rode out of the forest to begin a new life together.

The End


End file.
